kinsarafandomcom-20200214-history
Ascension
Ascension was originally created in late 2011. I wanted to make a story that had a similar ability to allow people to make self-insert characters as Homestuck. I started with the idea of birthstones (as opposed to Zodiac signs) and went from there. At this point, the birth months are pretty much irrelevant, but I think that it's still a fairly easy story for people to make their own characters in. Background information Ascension has twelve protagonists, each with their own background. However, the first character I created was named Feliks. Feliks (originally named Sonya) lives in a city called Destria, where she works as a distance messenger. Destria's society works on a guild system, where taxes are payed to guildmasters, and everyone works for a specific guild. The two characters from Destria both work in the messenger guild. This story has a post-apocalyptic setting where living cities are few and far between. Seven hundred years previously, most of humankind was wiped out by biological warfare. Only a handful of people survived this catastrophe, and because of that the "fantasy" creatures came out from their hiding places. Now many of them interact on a somewhat peaceful basis with humans, however recently there have been whisperings of calamities in the east, where dragons have been upset by humans and are now stirring up rebellion. Feliks herself is best friends with her dragon, Golden, whom she found as an egg when she was very young. She now works, as previously mentioned, as a distance messenger between the sparse cities. The other distance messenger her age is Ki-en, who rides a griffin. Details aside, the two get lost on one of their longest journies and crash-land in a dilapidated, deserted (at least they think deserted) city. There, they discover a small group of kids living out of provisions stored down a decaying elevator shaft which once belonged to a grocery store. I don't have many more details on the plot here, except that they eventually are all drawn to a small patch of green earth, where they meet Gaia, a woman who lived before the "BioDestruction" and was magically preserved by a phoenix's tears. She is accompanied by a boy named Kimian, who has already Ascended. When the children Ascend, they take on the characteristics of the creature they are fated to interact with-- the children were all drawn here in order to make peace once again with the creatures. Kimian is related to phoenixes, of course. Each child is related to a month of the calendar, and are divided up into seasons, or groups of four. Although some creatures are friendlier than others in every season, you could probably say that Spring ones are "kinder", Summer ones are "bolder", Fall ones are more "valorous", and winter creatures have a tendency toward "evil". After Ascension, each child has a specific trait, or a "virtue", of their personality which they are supposed to improve on and which is usually already quite strong in them. Feit, for example, is very religious, and so is supposed to practice the virtue of Chastity. However, as their adventures continue, the characters begin to fall into their "counter-virtues". Feit, in an attempt to escape the temptation of his creature, the succubus, withdraws into himself and falls into Vanity. I tried to relate either the virtue or counter-virtue of each character to the flower which represents their month. Feit's month is February, so his flower is the violet, which represents beauty sometimes leaning towards vanity. Each character is also given a small chip of their birthstone, which acts as a pacifier for their creature and a catalyst for their Ascension. Relationships: -Kimian protects Sigan -Sasha <> Vika -Ki-en and Feliks have romantic feelings but are terrible at romance -Feit and Anja are weird because of their antivirtues -more can happen that's just what I've got right now. Character descriptions Amron: Calm and protective past his years, small in stature, but monk-like, almost. Imina: Robust and cheerful Vika: Fierce and has a strong bond with Sasha, but they mainly protected Sigan out of duty and don't understand her very well, though they like her. Sigan: Small, agile and charasmatic. Kimian: Bursting with energy and naive because he has never known anyone but Gaia, so he has odd speech patterns, talking with her wisdom but not substance. He takes a shining to Sigan because she has the same energy as he does. He realizes that Sasha and Vika don't really understand her as well and so he sort of adopts her. Ki-en: Seems rather stern because he dams up his emotions--that comes from his odd relationship with Feliks, who is very competitive. He does not want her to see his sensitive side and so hides it. Sasha: Quiet, strong and very compassionate. His gem tortures him a lot. Known histories -There are a handful of scattered cities that are struggling to grow in the environment -Kimian has lived with Gaia his whole life and doesn't remember how he got there; Gaia says that she just found him one morning like he crawled out of the ground -Vika and Sasha lived in an abandoned basement department store with Sigan -Ki-en and Feliks are from the same city, they worked as messengers Known gem effects -Feliks knows everybody's fears -Bailin knows what people think of him -Sigan knows what everyone loves (which is a double edged sword because she can use that to manipulate people) -Sasha knows everyone's sins -Sif can see how everyone will die (she often suffers hallucinations and nightmares because of this) Category:Stories